


Raise Me Up

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This May NEVER have more then just this. It was a one shot. I left it open and attached Sassy's name to it in case she felt inclined to add a second part to it. Thank you for all the love ZRobnett.</p></blockquote>





	Raise Me Up

Dean Winchester, the card read. The Angel Castiel held it in his hand. It wasn't too difficult of an assignment. A simple snatch and grab, really. His thumb ran over the embossed words on the heavy card stock. Why did it feel like more? Why was this human chosen for salvation from the pits of darkness? His brother was many things, most of them evil, but he didn't tend to take innocent men. Which, of course, meant that this Dean Winchester was not Innocent. Then why was he to be pulled from perdition? This was Castiel's problem, always had been, he asked too many questions. Shutting off the questions he stood in the garden "I will do this Father, In hope it will speed your return from wherever it is you have gone."

* * *

As Castiel descended down through the layers of Hell he tried his best not to look at the horrors that went on. He told himself these were demons and, therefore, the punishments were not in his jurisdiction and most likely deserved. When he reached the soul that was Dean Winchester the card in his hand glowed. Castiel paused time to better review the scene at hand. It is a little-known fact, but Angels can and sometimes will pause time when the need arises. He glanced upon this human. His mouth was stretched wide in mid-scream, his arms and legs stretched out. He had thorns that ran throughout most of his body and one tear was paused half way down his left cheek. His green eyes, that would normally be stunning, were wide with terror. Castiel thought to himself "This man must have done something truly terrible to be tortured like this". Then Castiel looked deeper, He touched the man's soul and nearly gasped. This man was good. He was far from pure, sure, but he was righteous and good. He didn't deserve _this._ Castiel reached his finger out and caught the errant tear on the tip of it. Rage consumed the angel at the injustice done to this beautiful man. He wrapped one arm around Dean's waist and snapped the thorns with the other then he pulled him close to his chest. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other across his body gripping his shoulder. Time unpaused Dean's scream continued blood curdling and stomach churning. Castiel's grip tightened hard on his shoulder he said to him, "shhh, it's over now Dean." Dean collapsed, maybe from relief, maybe from sheer exhaustion. Castiel gritted his teeth, "No one will ever hurt you like this again, not as long as I'm around." 

 

 

 Title and Artist of picture : _'Raised you from Perdition' by Merisha. EoW Castiel by Kentameadowwolf - Deviantart.com_

**Author's Note:**

> This May NEVER have more then just this. It was a one shot. I left it open and attached Sassy's name to it in case she felt inclined to add a second part to it. Thank you for all the love ZRobnett.


End file.
